


Fear of Falling Apart

by QueenCommander



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Couldn't think of anything to break your hearts with at the ending., M/M, Only during, Ya'll got lucky today
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-14
Updated: 2017-07-14
Packaged: 2018-12-01 22:11:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 798
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11495760
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QueenCommander/pseuds/QueenCommander
Summary: If you don't remember, young Thace has a lisp because of missing teeth and I will be writing those words accordingly.





	Fear of Falling Apart

**Author's Note:**

> If you don't remember, young Thace has a lisp because of missing teeth and I will be writing those words accordingly.

Ulaz had finally become accustomed Thace's constant annoying presence when Thace suddenly stopped coming to see him while he worked with his father.

"What is the matter Ulaz? You look forlorn." His father asked.

"I'm fine father. I apologize if I made you worry." Ulaz said as he placed a bowl of clean water on the table for his father to clean his instruments.

His father seemed a little skeptical, but continued with his work. "What happened to that Thace boy that would come to see you?"

Ulaz shrugged. "I don't know. I think he gave up on trying to be my friend probably." Somehow, when Ulaz said that out loud, it seemed to sink in and hurt even more.

"That is a shame. He seemed to be a nice boy-would you get me a new cloth?"

Ulaz retrieved what his father asked for. "I thought he was kind of annoying."

"Is that so? It has only been a few weeks since you met. Are you sure?"

Ulaz nodded. "I'm sure."

He knew he was only lying to himself. He did find Thace annoying, but not enough to dislike him. If he was honest, Thace seemed to be the only other his age that had even expressed interest in being friends.

His father noticed Ulaz's expression and didn't press the subject any further.

~~~~~~~~~~~~

Kolivan sat down across from Thace at the dining hall. "Okay, talk. You're pouting."

Thace crossed his arms in a pout. "No I'm not."

"Yes, you are. What's wrong?"

Thace avoided eye contact with Kolivan. "I don't think Ulaz want'th to be my friend. Tho I thtoped going to thee him."

"Why do you think that?"

"Becauz. He doethn't pay attenthion to me."

"Don't you go to play when he's working with his father?"

"Yeah?"

"Then he's just busy. Play with him when he's not. Simple."

"I tried. He ignored me."

"Oh. Well..." Kolivan attempted to think of another idea, but nothing came. "Sorry. I can't help. Maybe just... Try and ask if he wants to be friends? It worked with Antok."

"Antok ith different Kolivan. You're not annoying like me."

"Hey, you're not annoying Thace. You're just more eccentric than the others."

Thace just rolled his eyes. Kolivan wasn't very good at this.

"Fine, pout all you want. But you'll regret it later." Kolivan said as he stood up from his chair and walked away from the table.

Thace watched quietly from his chair as Kolivan walked over to Antok and began talking with him.

Ulaz was different than the others. He was more serious, so there was no way Ulaz would ever want to be friends with someone like him. Right?

~~~~~~~~~~~~

It was a few days later when Ulaz passed Thace in the halls while running an errand for his father. He opened his mouth to greet Thace, but Thace simply brushed past Ulaz and ignored him. Ulaz's heart nearly broke as he turned to continue on his way back to his father.

Ulaz was shaking when he finally returned to his father, who looked concerned.

"Ulaz, what happened? Do you feel sick?"

Ulaz shook his head. "Father, may I go to my room and rest?"

"Of course you may. You've been working very hard today." His father smiled softly at Ulaz and caressed his cheek gently. "Do not forget that you may come to me at any time if something is bothering you."

Ulaz nodded. "I will father."

~~~~~~~~~~~~

Ulaz stayed in his room the rest of the day and all of the following day. Had he done something to drive Thace away? If so, what? Thace seemed like a loyal Galra. Did he do something to betray that loyalty? He couldn't take it any longer and began to cry. He just wanted a friend.

~~~~~~~~~~~~

It had now been a week since Thace had stopped coming to see Ulaz, and Ulaz had decided, he didn't want that.

Currently, Ulaz-with the help of Kolivan-had Thace cornered.

"Thace, why are you avoiding me?" Ulaz asked.

Thace looked at him. "Becauz you don't want to be my friend."

Ulaz was confused. He'd never said that, had he? Had he acted like it then?

"What... if I told you I did want you to be my friend?" Ulaz told him.

It was now Thace's turn to be confused. "But you think I'm annoying."

Ulaz shrugged. "Well that's just you. I don't mind it. I... I actually like having you around."

"Really?"

Ulaz nodded. "So will you be my friend? Because you asked when we first met, and it's rude not to keep promises."

Thace smiled at that. "Okay! But promith me that you'll play and I'll promith to be loyal!"

Ulaz nodded and held out his hand. "Deal."

Thace shook his hand. "Deal! We'll be loyal forever!"

**Author's Note:**

> If you can guess what song the title was inspired from, I will give you a sneak peak at the fic for day 7!


End file.
